This invention relates to managing software application domains and storage domains.
Data storage systems receive, store, and provide access for data retrieval by software applications such as database applications or other types of software. For determining internal layouts of the storage systems, representative maps can be displayed to provide insight of the hardwire interconnections within the storage system. The representative maps may be shown as a graphical tree structure where tree branches represent the interconnections of the storage system.